Medio camino
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: A veces también te necesito a ti. A veces no me basto sola, a veces...
1. Estamos a medio camino

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise._

**Estamos a medio camino**

No, no estaba bien. No había diferencia, nada cambiaba, no importaba cuanto se esforzaba. Todo seguía estancado en el mismo lugar. Se removió, intranquila, en la cama. Si ella hubiera estado ahí la habría aprisionado fuerte entre sus brazos, la habría calmado, habría susurrado más como madre que como amante "Shh, está todo bien, tranquila está todo bien…"

Nos tenemos la una a la otra, es todo lo que necesitamos.

Lo sabía, sabía que diría eso. Solía hacerlo.

Pero no estaba bien.

Se tenían la una a la otra, cierto, pero faltaba tanto alrededor. No había calma, todo se reducía a correr sin descanso, sin mirar siquiera, sin detenerse a pensar en el siguiente paso. La estaba cansando, ella se estaban cansando. Volvió a removerse en la cama, tenía que ir más allá, sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza, pero dolía tanto volver a buscarlas en medio de su voluntad ya casi destrozada. Le hacía falta, le hacían falta sus brazos. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?, ahora, en esos momentos, era cuando más la necesitaba. Cuando deslizaba en silencio una mano en la suya y, sin palabras, el apretón de sus dedos le daba a entender que estaba con ella. Habían avanzado, lo habían hecho, pero su propio viaje se estancaba. Estaba harta, no quería salir otra vez de su edificio para que alguien la mirara extraño al pasar, que el conserje le sonriera con un dejo de ironía en la curvatura de la boca, de sentir que cada extraño que pasaba a su lado por la calle pudiera leer su desesperación, pudiera leer su historia, pudiera reírse de ella.

Estaban a medio camino.

Estaban a medio camino.

No quería mirar el despertador de su velador, no quería ver la hora y darse cuenta que había pasado otra noche en vela. No, la estaba consumiendo, la estaba matando. Pronto todos se darían cuenta, su rostro lo contaría como un estandarte, erguido sobre sus penas mal cubiertas. Ella se daría cuenta, se daría cuenta y comenzaría otra vez a dudar. Ya era suficiente, ya era demasiado. Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con el sentir de ella como perderlo, pero, dios, estaba agotada. No había descanso.

No necesitó el despertador. Cuatro pitidos cortos le dieron la hora exacta en la que aún no conciliaba el sueño.

Mañana tenía que levantarse temprano.

Había dos citas importantes, su madre vendría de visita, debía terminar de preparar la exposición para el siguiente caso y asesoramiento.

Al final de esa jornada, asesina jornada. Al final de ese día seguramente la vería. La vería. Por lo menos eso quería.

O eso creía.

¿Huir, escapar?

No, no estaba en su forma de ser.

Sólo quería descansar, que ella se diera cuenta, que le diera su apoyo. Quería que se diera cuenta que ella también la necesitaba, no una noche o dos, furtivas ocasiones, necesitaba su apoyo en cada momento. Ella no era fuerte, no como lo creían, por lo menos.

El zumbido de un motor creció y decreció bajo su ventana, otro auto pasando con algún enfiestado, sólo esperaba que no se mataran bajo su edificio, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible en la mañana. No le molestaba el escándalo que armarían, después de todo ella ya no dormiría esa noche, pero necesitaba volar hacia el trabajo, a donde podía poner una cara seria y tranquila que encubriera totalmente sus facciones. Pensó en girarse nuevamente, pero desistió de ello, después de todo sólo conseguiría hacer que la cama fuera más difícil de hacer a la siguiente mañana. El elevador bajó, escuchó el suave motor, cada sonido la acompañaba esa noche, como tantas otras. Como las ojeras que pronto ni siquiera el maquillaje sería capaz de ocultar.

Las llaves tintinearon antes de hacer crujir la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

La mujer se levantó de golpe. Era su apartamento, esa era la llave de su apartamento, estaba segura.

Estuvo de pie antes de darse cuenta, preparada para lo que fuera. Volvió a cerrarse, suavemente. Quién quiera que fuera no prendió la luz.

Sólo una persona tenía llaves de su apartamento.

Entre aliviada, extrañada e increíblemente asustada llamó -¿Natsuki?- a las sombras que se extendían hacia la sala y la cocina.

-¿Estás despierta?- La voz de su compañera la saludó, antes de que su silueta se perfilara en el quicio de la puerta, delineada por las luces que se colaban del exterior. –Lo siento… no quería despertarte… y es un poco tarde también…- Se excusó, tallándose la nuca mientras bajaba la vista. Shizuru no la veía en la oscuridad, pero no lo necesitaba para reconocer sus gestos.

-No podía dormir, tranquila… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?- Inquirió, palmoteando un lado de la cama y sentándose en la misma. La morena se acercó al lecho en el que tantas veces había dormido, mirándola fijamente. En la noche sus ojos eran simples reflejos verdosos.

-Es sólo que… sólo que…- La castaña la esperó, Natsuki podía tener problemas para expresarse con exactitud, ni para qué hablar sobre la velocidad. –Quería verte…- Susurró al fin.

Shizuru la observó, atónita.

-Quería verte, no podía esperar hasta mañana…- La castaña se le colgó encima, apretando un fuerte nudo sobre su cuello. Dios, ella también quería verla, la necesitaba tanto, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en que no quería verla? -¡¿Shizuru?, yo…!- Natsuki cerró los brazos sobre ella, algo dudosa, no era la reacción que esperaba, pero tampoco le incomodaba.

-Yo también, Natsuki, yo también…- Le susurró en el oído antes de recostarla consigo. Ahí estaban, los brazos de su pareja, cubriéndola, protegiéndola. El latir de su corazón, algo alocado, su respiración subiendo y bajando, una y otra vez. –Yo también te necesito…- Susurró, contra su pecho. La morena no la entendió, sólo pudo sentir el calor de su aliento golpeándole la clavícula por sobre su camisa.

-¿Estás bien?... estos últimos días has estado… extraña… cansada…- Shizuru cerró algo más su abrazo sobre ella, cortándole las siguientes palabras.

-Estoy bien, sólo quédate así un poco más… sólo quédate conmigo un poco más... está todo bien…- Susurró, antes de caer en un sueño tranquilo. Estaba bien, ella lo sabía, lo sabría, lo sentía. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Podía ser que no hubiera diferencia alguna con el resto, que los demás siguieran riéndose a sus espaldas, llenándolas de rumores sobre su persona que vendrían e irían a lo largo de su vida. Estaba bien, no importaba, cambiaría, si ellas hacían algo, entre ellas cambiaría. Por ahora le bastaba. Ya verían que seguiría. Después de todo…

-Estamos a medio camino…- Murmulló Natsuki, en respuesta, su respuesta de siempre cuando veía a Shizuru a punto de derrumbarse. La abrazó un poco más antes de deslizarse entre sueños ella también.

_NdA: Una cosa loca que salió de la nada. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, realmente de pronto estaba en cama, mirando el vacío y disfrutando de el segundo de descanso que tenía (dios, últimamente no tengo tiempo siquiera para comer ¬¬) y me asaltó la pregunta "¿Y cómo diablos Shizuru aguanta andar tironeando a esa mujer tan insegura como lo es Natsuki y además poner cara perfecta a todo en medio de una sociedad que considera su existencia como un tabú?" extraña pregunta, por cierto, pero terminó saliendo esto... no quedo tan mal como creí que saldría._

_NdA2: Sobre mi otro fic, estoy trabajando en él, espero tener el siguiente capítulo dentro de unas horas, aunque sería más realista decir unos días ^^ (aprovechando el feriado largo para ponerme al día con él). Hasta una próxima actualización, ¡Saludos!_


	2. Tú, el oscuro, hora de salir a la luz

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Tú, el oscuro, hora de salir a la luz***

Tú, oscuro, es hora de salir a la luz. Tú, abandonado, en realidad escondido durante largo tiempo. Ven, vamos, es hora de que tú y yo salgamos. Salir a la luz mortecina de nuestros destinos cerrados, dictados hace tiempo, no por ello declarados ni adoctrinados. Buscamos, durante mucho tiempo lo hicimos… sí, no encontramos nada, la venganza es un plato que no llena, por lo menos no a mí, no a mi alma cansada.

Por mí está bien, ya es suficiente.

Estoy aburrida de correr por el mismo suelo, de ver los mismos parajes.

De no encontrar nada nuevo en el camino.

¿Tú también, no?

¿Es mi culpa?, o, mejor dicho, ¿Es nuestra?

Es fácil, lo sabes. Vamos salgamos… Si Dhuran estuviera aquí seguramente podría hacerlo con más facilidad.

Pero él no está, está muerto, como lo estuvimos una vez, hace tiempo…

¿Salgamos ya de una buena vez?

Lo peor de todo es que son los mismos paisajes, cambiantes, pero los mismos patrones. Cuando me siento a recordarlos sólo veo confusas manchas de colores. Quiero esos ojos rojos en mi camino otra vez… quiero recuperar lo que yo misma perdí. Aunque…

No está perdido, ella sigue ahí, esperando…

Creo que si estiro la mano la encontraré… está conmigo, aquí, conmigo. ¿Lo está?

Ella también te necesita, ¿lo sabías?

Oscuro, ven, es hora de despertar. De levantar la cabeza y despertar. Dhuran ya no está para huir, ni Kiyohime para defenderte. Estás sola, con ella, y ella también está sola. Abandonada, ¿las has dejado abandonada?. Estás asustada, tanto como yo. Romper barreras, unirse una vez más, entregarlo todo. ¿Es cómo cuando volamos sobre ese acantilado?

Caíste, acéptalo.

Caíste ahí y perdiste.

Pero ella fue la que no te dejó caer otra vez.

Estamos las dos asustadas, pero eso no nos vale de nada, si dejamos pasar este momento nos quedaremos atrás. Oscuro, oscura… has estado corriendo tanto tiempo y no has avanzado, y ahora, que te empujan hacia el camino, corres hacia atrás. Desesperadamente hacia atrás.

¿Volverás a quedarte sola?, yo no. Yo me cansé.

Esta es mi última advertencia, ¿me sigues oscuro?, ¿o te quedas acá atrás?

Álzate, vamos Kuga, tu puedes, levántate… ve a buscar lo que es importante. Y tú vendrás conmigo también, oscuro es hora de salir a la luz. El fuego siempre termina consumiéndose, aún si la columna de humo sube eterna hasta el cielo, el fuego termina extinguiéndose. Y puedo ver como las llamas crepitantes se pagan una a una…

Oh sí, sujétate. Esto estará movido… muy movido. Quizás nosotros también ardamos. Pero es mejor quemarse que apagarse*

* * *

><p>El despertador repiqueteó molestamente. Shizuru lo apagó de un solo aventón, estampándolo contra la pared y reventándolo en piezas metálicas retorcidas. Natsuki saltó a su lado, asustada del repentino estruendo. Una pequeña marca quedó en la pared, donde el desdichado aparato encontró su muerte.<p>

-¡Oi!, ¿Shizuru?-

-Ara, … lo siento… me tenía un poco enferma, supongo- La castaña observó sorprendida su mano, no había pensando, simplemente había actuado. Natsuki tomó su puño, sacándola de sus pensamientos, para comprobar que no se hubiera hecho daño en el arrebato. Observó sus manos detenidamente, ambas guardaban las cicatrices del carnaval. Ambas tenían escrita la historia de dolor en sus manos. La morena recordó los ojos rojos de Shizuru perdidos en sí misma, perdidos en una locura insana que la consumía. Una punzada de culpa le apretó un costado. Tampoco había hecho nada en ese entonces, escondida, mintiendo escondida. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada, está bien no te hiciste daño…- La morena soltó su mano, Shizuru le dedicó una mirada extrañada antes de levantarse al baño. Tenía un horario que atender, una agenda que cumplir, una vida que hacer. Natsuki observó cómo sus caderas bamboleaban gentilmente de un lado a otro en su trayecto hasta la ducha. Deseó tenerla, pero no se atrevió. Debía enfocarse, debía concentrarse. Salió de la cama hacia la cocina. Un poco de café y té, ambas lo necesitaban. Mientras el agua hervía creyó escuchar la voz de Shizuru, tarareando. Sonrió, era algo más allá.

Ambas se necesitaban.

La castaña no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, con el pelo aún húmedo, la blusa de trabajo medio abierta, sus ojos deambulando distraídamente por la cocina en busca de las tostadas y un poco de té. Natsuki siguió cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba hermosa, distraída, desordenada, recién amanecida. Definitivamente esa mujer era perfecta, por lo menos para ella, aún con una taza de té en las manos conservaba el porte aristocrático que tanto la distinguía. Se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención.

Sus manos, escondidas tras el mesón temblaban.

Dios, estaba asustada, más que asustada, aterrada.

"No, oscuro, ya es suficiente, hora de salir a la luz"

-¿Natsuki?- Era oficial, ambas estaban actuando extraño. Shizuru la observó, expectante, aún no sabía el porqué de su visita a media noche, aún no sabía hacia donde iban. Aún no sabía tantas cosas.

-Tu madre viene de visita hoy, ¿no?- Inquirió, la vista fija a la oscura taza de café.

-Sí… ¿por?-

-Me gustaría… saludarla…- Shizuru levantó una ceja. Ambas mujeres se conocían, pero su madre nunca había supuesto que la amiga de su hija era en realidad su amante. Ni mucho menos, ella aún creía que la castaña simplemente se tomaba un tiempo de Reito. Ella también creía demasiadas cosas y sabía pocas.

-¿Saludarla?, ¿Por qué?- Aspiró profundo, calmando su impaciencia, no podía lanzar a la morena contra la pared como el despertador, por mucho que a veces quisiera.

-Para… bueno… quisiera concertar una cita a través de ella con tu padre para pedir tu mano en matrimonio… ¿Crees que me matará?- El té se desparramó a la par que el sonido de quebrazón retumbaba en el departamento. -¡Shizuru, que paff…!- Los brazos de la castaña alrededor de ella ahogaron las siguientes palabras.

-¡Sí!- Shizuru apretó más su abrazó, encaramándose sobre el mesón que las separaba. Natsuki correspondió como pudo desde su incómoda posición, acercándola para sentarla junto a ella, desplazando platos y tazas que se rompieron sonoramente en el suelo. –Sí- Susurró esta vez, escondiendo la cara de la morena en su cuello, respirando desesperada su olor. -¿Cómo?... Natsuki, ¿Cómo?-

-Tú también me necesitas tanto como yo a ti, ¿no?- La morena se liberó de su abrazo, observándola directo. No tenía siquiera un anillo para ofrecerle, pero había sido una decisión precipitada, se prometió buscarlo lo antes posible. –Yo… ya me cansé de estar a medio camino…- Por toda respuesta Shizuru besó su frente, sonriendo. Sí, ella también estaba cansada de estar a medio camino. –Ahora… ¿crees que tu madre intente asesinarme?-

-No lo sé… fue ella quien me enseñó el uso de la naginata, así que es posible- Contestó, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Mierda…- Natsuki escondió el rostro en su pecho. Estaba feliz, no era tan malo, estar a la luz, de hecho, estar a su luz era cálido, muy cálido. La castaña prorrumpió en risas a las que pronto se unió la morena.

Ya era hora de avanzar.

Aún estaban a medio camino, sí, pero…

Podían ir mucho más allá.

_NdA: Lalalalalalalalala (8)... ok, terminé sacando una continuación de este... todo gracias (o por culpa) de **rachael Roth** (no, sólo me dio la idea, la baja o media calidad del fic es totalmente mía xD) quien me comentó la posibilidad de continuar este one... no tengo idea cómo salió, tenía escrito la mitad hace mucho tiempo y hoy me senté, lo vi, lo terminé... hasta la próxima, saludos._


End file.
